project_nemesis_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan Fletcher
Ethan reached up and rubbed his face. "Tack, I'm tired, and more than a little pissed off. Speak plainly or I'll beat you into the ground like a tent stake." Ethan Fletcher is one of the Fire Lake sophomores. He is described as being attractive with blond hair, blue eyes, and a sharp-nosed face. Ethan is loud, brash, cold, and often terrifying. He possesses little cunning, but he is forceful and manipulative enough to bend others to his will, even when he doesn't have their best interests in mind. He has limited patience for people who don't share his ideas and is frequently willing to hurt or kill to get what he wants. Early Life Ethan was born September 17th, 2001, but was given a false birthday for most of his life. Growing up, he fell into a sort of leadership role in his friendship group and enjoyed bullying kids who didn't respect him. He singled out Tack Russo on several occasions, beating Tack up when he insulted Ethan back. Ethan was also a beta subject for Project Nemesis under the supervision of Dr. Piro Fanelli. He shared his later hypnosis therapy sessions with his friend Sarah Harden. Unbeknownst to Ethan or Sarah, the two were actually being killed during their visits. In the Program After the adults all disappear, Ethan finds a note in Dr. Fanelli's office instructing him and Sarah to "''dominate the situation, by whatever means necessary, for as long as you can." ''He takes the instruction seriously and manages to swiftly pull together a functioning dictatorship before anyone else can get a grip on the situation. He begins by doling out tasks to everyone, but this goes sideways when he stabs Tack in the heart and some of the class panics and scatters. After the Guardian appears and informs them that Phase Two has begun, he stays downtown with the keys to the jail and grocery store and begins hunting down the rest of his classmates. Originally, the goal was to round them up and bring them back downtown, but this shifts as the Program continues. Ethan takes action by setting up snatch-and-bag crews at reset points to funnel people directly into prison. He discovers the reset limit when he accidentally eliminates Devin Carver over a Hot Pocket that fell on the floor. As the game progresses and he finds himself battling both Sarah and Noah Livingston to finish Phase Two, his team decides to focus solely on eliminations, shooting people over and over instead of bothering to bring them to jail. Ethan gathers his team in Emerald Tower and launches an attack on Min Wilder's Life-Trading Team, blowing up Noah's house, where they are staying. Soon after this, he brings his group to make a truce with Min's in Town Square and survives the subsequent battle. Before they exit the Program, he convinces everyone to get on board with Min and Sarah's plan to resurrect their eliminated classmates. Chrysalis Ethan initially lives in Home Town with the rest of his classmates, but after Min discovers a cave complex, he moves there with Spencer Coleman and Charlie Bell. He joins Noah on his search to hunt for Tack after they lose communication with the Outpost and follows him into the woods to hunt for the Nemesis 3 camp. Onboard the space station, he passes all his tests and survives long enough to get to Mars and join Livingston Colony. Trivia * Hogwarts House: Slytherin Category:Characters